


Tied up

by Set_me_free



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_me_free/pseuds/Set_me_free





	1. Chapter 1

"Well Hecate,“ Pippa sighed, batting her long lashes at her, „I guess, we have no other choice than to spend the night together after all.“ Hecate took a look down where their hands were cuffed together by one of Mildred Hubble’s ridiculously misguided attempts at magic. Gesturing to Pippa’s magenta-glad – what was it with this witches taste in outrages colours – bed „Of course, it’s just sensible to get comfortable until this spell wears off.“


	2. First time forever

_My wife_ , she cannot imagine she will ever be tired of hearing, saying,  _thinking_ those two words for the rest of her life - this amazing, sublime being was truly hers, now and forever. A slow grin, just a little tilt tugging on the right corner of her mouth, threatening to spread free into a fullblown beam.

There is a fleeting caress of her jaw:„Darling, this is the moment you’re supposed to kiss me“.


End file.
